INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 6
by aldo travaglio
Summary: Su Terra-1 degli anni sono stati tolti e nessuno lo sa... Fino ad ora... Su Terra-327 le cose si complicano...
1. Chapter 1

INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 6

CAPITOLO 1

REBIRTH

Un orologio stava ticchettando.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il giorno che mi sono laureato,mio zio mi ha dato un orologio.

Lo aveva avuto da suo padre.

E lo aveva avuto suo nonno,prima di lui.

L'orologio è stato tramandato generazioni dopo generazioni con una scritta sul retro.

Ogni secondo è un regalo.

Mio zio era un ottimista.

Lo usai per essere un ottimista anch'io.

E l'ho perso.

Ho perduto il tempo.

Tutti lo hanno fatto."

Dallo spazio si vedeva la Terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Guardò giù e so una cosa:amo questo mondo.

Qualcosa è andato perduto."

La città illuminava il cielo notturno.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ho avuto un padre che era molto concentrato a diventare ricco per crescere un figlio e mia madre era troppo occupata per preoccuparsi di me.

Non avevo sorelle e fratelli.

Non avevo amici veri.

Ma un giorno ho incontrato un eroe.

Ho trovato speranza e ispirazione.

Sono diventato parte della sua eredità."

Su Ghotam City c'era una forte tempesta.

In mezzo ai lampi azzurri ne comparve uno giallo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La mia vita è stata meglio di quanto potessi immaginare.

Ma è stato tutto strappato via."

Il lampo giallo apparve sulla villa di Batman.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per quanto bizzarro possa sembrare,ho usato il mio passato per ritrovare me stesso mentre ero perduto fuori della realtà.

Ma per quanto tenti non riesco a trovarla.

Allora cercherò qualcun altro.

Nella Bat Caverna c'era Batgirl seduta a guardare i monitor.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Lei non è Batman.

Ma sa cosa vuol dire perdere ogni cosa."

Alfred fece sentire la sua voce dagli altoparlanti "Non si hanno avute tracce di Supergirl dallo scontro con la creatura di luce…

Miss. Gordon?"

"Cosa c'è, Alfred?"disse Batgirl.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Magari potrà aiutarmi."

Comparvero sui monitor le immagini di diversi Joker.

"È Joker."disse Alfred.

"A Civic City."disse lui "Uno è morto,ma devo trovare gli altri due."

"Ci sono due Joker?"disse Alfred.

"No,Alfred..."disse Batgirl "Tre."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Molte persone pensano che i pipistrelli siano ciechi,ma è un mito.

I pipistrelli ci vedono bene.

A volte anche più che bene."

"La sedia di Batman ha detto che erano tre."disse Batgirl "Devo scoprire che significa."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ecco perché inizierò con lei.

Ogni mistero lo risolve sempre..

Spero che Barbara possa vedere oltre la nebbia in cui tutti cadono.

Perché potrebbe essere la mia unica possibilità per salvarli.

Nel momento in cui Darkseid è stato distrutto c'è stata una frattura nella realtà.

Una porta mi ha fatto uscire.

Dopo anni in cui tentavo di tornare indietro,sono finalmente capace di tornare.

Contattarli potrebbe uccidermi.

Ma devo provare."

Lei si voltò vedendo strane scariche elettriche.

Un lampo giallo colpì il pavimento e lei si gettò a terra per evitarlo.

La scarica elettrica colpì i video facendoli esplodere.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Perché in questo stato sono peggio di un morto."

"BARBARA!"disse una voce.

"VOCE NARRANTE

"Sono dimenticato."

Davanti a lei vide un ragazzo in costume.

La maschera lasciava scoperti i capelli rossi,ma copriva il viso,esclusi occhi,naso e bocca.

La maschera era gialla e aveva due saette rosse all'altezza delle orecchie con una base circolare.

Il costume era giallo sul petto,sul collo,sulle spalle,su metà braccia e sulla pancia.

Il resto era rosso.

Gli stivali erano gialli.

Sul petto aveva il simbolo di una saetta.

"Il mio nome e Wally West."pensò lui "Sono l'uomo più veloce del mondo."

"BARBARA,MI SERVE IL TUO AIUTO!"disse Wally pensando "Ma nessuno mi ricorda.

Una volta ero Flash anche io."

"...Barry?"disse Batgirl,mentre da lui partivano scariche elettriche gialle.

"No."disse Wally "Io non sono Barry.

Ma tu mi conoscevi,Barbara."

"Chi sei?"disse lei.

"Ci avete dimenticati."disse lui "Io sono Wa-"

Una scarica elettrica gialla lo colpì.

"La connessione non è molto forte."penso lui "Non abbastanza.

Mi sta portando indietro."

Altre scariche elettriche lo colpirono e lui pensò "Ci sono così tante cosa da dire…

Da fare…

Ma la forza della velocità sta svanendo.

L'energia extra-dimensionale che ci da la velocità non sta funzionando.

Forzare è un rischio."

"Il-mio nome è W-Wally..."disse lui mentre uscivano altre scariche elettriche dalla bocca e dagli occhi.

Lui pensò "Se ti muovi troppo veloce…

Se superi il limite del tempo…

Ci cadi dentro."

"LA LETTERA CHE BRUCE HA RICEVUTO!"disse Wally "LA LETTERA DI SUA MADRE!

QUELLA DI THOMAS WAYNE!

È COMINCIATO TUTTO IN QUEL MOMENTO."

"Una volta che lo fai,inizi a perdere la memoria."penso Wally "Perdi ogni percezione di te.

Diventi uno con la forza velocità."

"CHIEDI A BARRY."disse e le scariche elettriche aumentarono.

Batgirl allungò la mano verso di lui "ASPETTA!

Non andare-"

"Il tuo corpo sparisce,trasformato in energia cinetica."pensò Wally "Diventi potenza per le prossime generazioni.

Il tempo si apre e ti risucchia."

Un'altra scarica elettrica colpì una parete di roccia e lei si riparò con il mantello.

Batgirl vide che era rimasto solo fumo che usciva dal terreno.

"Spero che se morirò,la mia morte serva a qualcosa."disse Wally.

Barbara si voltò verso una vetrina dove c'era una lettera e la guardò.

Wally era nella dimensione velocità,piena di scariche elettriche e di colore rossastro arancione e pensava "Lei non può riportarmi indietro.

Allora dovrò trovare qualcun altro.

Devo trovare i miei amici.

Prima che sia tardi.

Come cado nella forca delle velocità,la mia vita scorre davanti a me come un film.

La mia vita prima di questo.

Quando ero tredicenne,mio zio Iris mi chiese di andare da lui in estate.

In quel periodo incontrai Flash.

La realtà è stata alterata e modificata quando Flash viaggiò nel tempo per fermare la morte di sua madre.

Ci riuscì,ma il tempo fu resettato e condusse a questa.

Lo chiamo Flaschpoint.

Riscrisse la realtà.

FLASHBACK

Nel buio c'era una frattura bianca a forma di saetta.

VOCE NARRANTE DI WALLY

"Ma qualcuno fuori dal tempo guardava mentre succedeva.

Qualcuno vedeva la storia disfarsi quando Flash creava il Flashpoint—e quando la storia si stava ripetendo hanno attaccato."

Una mano umana uscì dallo strappo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI WALLY

"Appena la linea temporale si era riformata qualcuno tolse dieci anni.

Un decennio venne rimosso come niente.

Esattamente non so come o perché,ma questo cambiò tutto.

Eroi che erano leggende divennero novizi.

I legami tra loro sono stai indeboliti e in fine cancellati.

Eredità sono andate distrutte.

Un'ombra proveniente da un altro luogo ci ha infettati.

C'era da lungo tempo credo.

Da prima del Flashpoint.

E nessuno lo sa a parte me."

Lui cadeva nella dimensione "Il segreto non è stato che il Flashpoint ha cambiato la realtà.

È che qualcuno lo ha fatto.

E chiunque siano...sono ancora li fuori.

Non posso abbandonare.

Devo farlo tornare.

Per Linda.

Per Barry.

Per la mia famiglia e i miei amici.

Vedevo nuovi eroi sulla Terra.

Poi le immagini si fermano."

Pandora correva per un vicolo di una città innevata.

Aveva il vestito rosso,con mantello e cappuccio dello stesso colore.

Lei arrivò ad un muro che le impedì di fuggire.

"Questo non nasconderà quello che hai fatto."disse Pandora che si voltò"È stato il mio peso da sopportare.

Camminare attraverso la sofferenza.

L'ingenua piccola Pandora ha rilasciato il male nel mondo.

Scetticismo.

Dubbio.

Corruzione.

Tutte cose in cui il tuo cuore freddo crede.

Ma alla fine c'era la speranza.

E gli eroi di questo universo l'hanno imbrigliata.

La loro speranza,la loro devozione,il loro amore per gli altri vanificheranno quello che hai fatto.

Magari per me è la fine,ma loro proveranno che ti sei sbagliato."

Pandora si tolse il cappuccio mentre i suoi occhi riflettevano una luce azzurra davanti a lei"PROVERANNO CHE TU NON SEI ALTRO CHE UN CRUDELE MALEDETTO MOSTR-"

Una forte luce azzurra fece esplodere Pandora dall'interno,tanto da far cadere un secchio dei rifiuti e una scatola.

Di lei rimase solo del sangue fumante e scintille azzurre.

Grail era nella grotta,senza vestiti,con i simboli rossi addosso e con in mano il bambino in cui era Darkseid "Conosco il segreto di Diana.

Madre lo ha detto a lei prima di morire.

Il suo nome e Jason,padre.

È ancora in giro per il mondo e ha grandi poteri.

Come te,Darkseid."

Dagli occhi del bambino usciva luce rossa e fumo.

Molti eroi erano sul posto in cui Supergirl era morta e il suo corpo cristallizzato si stava disintegrando.

C'era Chloe di Terra-1,Diana,Occhio di Falco,Vedova Nera,Shanzam,Cyborg,Firestorm e Martian Mahunted.

Solo Firestormi e il marziano erano in aria.

Era presente anche Capitan Atom e c'era anche American Dreem.

"Qualcuno è morto."pensò Wally "Supergirl.

Oppure…non riesco a vedere bene per qualche ragione.

Ma posso sentire quello che provano."

Nel "The Siegel Motel",vicino Smallville,c'era Rose,che indossava biti civili,che parlava con Chloe di Terra-3.

"La notizia della morte di Supergirl è su tutti i notiziari."disse Rose "Avevo molti più poteri di lei e non sono riuscita a salvarla.

Dopo lo scontro con i demoni e tutto ciò che ne è seguito ogni cosa è diversa,ma alcune cose…

Alcuni eventi-"

"Tendono a ripetersi."disse Dark Solargirl che era senza il costume anche lei "Superman è morto e poi è tornato nel corpo di quel ragazzo.

Ora anche Supergirl è morta."

"E stai pensando la stessa cosa che credo io."disse lei.

"Si."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tornerà in vita come ha fatto lui."

"Credo di si."disse lei andando.

Mentre lei stava per scendere la scala esterna ,che portava dal terzo piano alla strada,si trovò di fronte una figura incappucciata.

Aveva il cappuccio verde e un lungo abito verde che arrivava fino a terra.

Aveva anche un'asta di metallo con sopra una specie di mezza luna.

"Rose."disse la figura "Superman è tornato in vita ed è forte ora.

Dovete esserne orgogliose."

"Chi sei tu?"disse Rose.

"Chi sono non importa."disse lui "Puoi chiamarmi Mr. Oz,se vuoi.

Cosa sono,oh,questa è una cosa diversa.

Amico o nemico è un termine troppo semplice per chi gioca a lungo."

"Cosa vuoi?"disse Rose.

"Dirti qualcosa su questa tragedia."disse lui "Tu e l'altra non siete ciò che credete di essere.

E nessuna di voi era la quando Supergirl è caduta."

La figura svanì sotto i suoi occhi.

Aquaman e Mera nuotavano a tutta velocità in mare,poi arrivarono ad una bellissima isole,mentre il sole era quasi tramontato.

"Ho così tante domande."pensò Wally "Domande in sospeso."

Wally apparve davanti a Flash,in un bosco.

Il supereroi aveva il suo costume rosso ed era sconvolto.

Wally era in una gigantesca nube gialla,sospeso a mezz'aria, e i suoi lineamenti iniziavano a distorcersi.

"Barry."disse Wally "Non sai chi sono...e non lo ricorderai.

Così questo è un saluto...è un addio.

Prima che tu dica qualcosa,ti dico che devi andare da Batgirl.

Chiedile della lettera che Batman ricevette dal padre.

Dille che c'è qualcosa che non va con la storia.

Qualcuno l'ha infettata e...avete dimenticato tutti delle cose.

Tipo me."

Le scariche elettriche aumentarono e il suo corpo iniziò a dissolversi.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Flash.

"Non ho più tempo"disse Wally "Barry…grazie per avermi aiutato.

Grazie per l'ispirazione.

Per essere stato il mio eroe anche ora.

Un'ultima volta."

"Non capisco..."disse Flash.

"Spero che un giorno lo capirai."disse lui "Avevi ragione.

Ogni secondo è un regalo."

"Wally?"disse Flash afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo fuori dal vortice di luce.

La reazione fu tale da lasciare un cratere,ma il ragazzo era salvo.

"...sono tornato?"disse Wally "Hai detto il mio nome.

Mi hai portato indietro."

"Io..."disse Flash "Mi dispiace così tanto."

Flash cadde in ginocchio "Mio Dio..."

Wally gli tese la mano e lo fece alzare.

I due si abbracciarono.

"Come ho fatto a dimenticarmene?"disse Flash "Io…

Io ricordo ora.

Eri il nipote di Iris.

Sei Flash."

"Si,lo ero."disse lui.

"L'ho dimenticato."disse Flash.

"Non è l'unica cosa che hai dimenticato."disse Wally "C'è molto altro."

Un temporale si abbatté improvvisamente su di loro.

"Ho una vita diversa dopo il Flashpoint."disse Flash "Ha cambiato tutto."

"Barry,non sono stato dimenticato solo io."disse lui "Ci sono altri.

C'erano amicizie.

Relazioni."

"Sicuro sia colpa mia?"disse Flash.

Wally guardò in alto "Non lo è,Barry.

La colpa è di qualcun'altro."Wally pensò "Qualcun'altro."

I lampi si intensificarono.

Dovunque siano,l'hanno fatto per un motivo.

Credo ci abbiano tolto anni per indebolirci."

Batgirl era nella sua caverna e scendeva delle scale.

"Hanno colpito a fondo i nostri cuori."disse Wally.

"Ma chi era?"disse Flash "Il Flash contrario?"

"No,sono più potenti."disse Wally "Più potenti di anche di Darkseid.

C'è una forza li fuori che non abbiamo mai incontrato."

Batgirl era a guardare la teca di vetro con la lettera dentro.

"Ci sarà una guerra tra la speranza e la disperazione."disse Wally "Amore e indifferenza.

Fede e incredulità.

Quando ero fuori dal tempo ho sentito la loro presenza."

Batgirl guardò nel buco fatto dal lampo sulla roccia e vide una luce gialla splendente.

"Ho cercati di capire chi fosse."disse Wally "Non ho potuto,ma so che sono li fuori.

E aspettano per attaccare ancora per qualche ragione.

Lo sento.

Anche ora Barry..."

Batgirl estrasse dalla roccia un cerchio giallo con due occhi neri e una bocca nera sorridente.

Su un lato c'era anche una macchia di sangue.

VOCE NARRANTE DI WALLY

"...veniamo osservati."

La Terra era sospesa nello spazio.

Lontano c'era il pianeta Marte.

Sulla sua superficie,accanto ad una roccia,c'era un orologio.

L'oggetto si sollevò da terra da solo.

Sul retro c'era scritto: "Ogni secondo è un dono."

L'oggetto si smontò da solo restando a mezz'aria.

I pezzi danneggiati furono rimessi a posto e l'oggetto ricostruito.

"Ho fatto la cosa giusta,no."disse la voce di Oz "Tutto a funzionato alla fine."

Una voce totalmente priva di emozioni parlò "Alla fine?

Niente finisce,Adrian.

Niente finisce davvero."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

REQUIEM PER SUPERGIRL

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"Tutto questo è necessario per il trionfo del bene e affinché gli uomini buonI restino incolumi.

Io vivo e respiro con quella citazione nel mio cuore.

E credo che anche tu lo facevi.

Nella mia Terra parallela io ho cercato di aiutare a combattere le tenebre e mettere al sicuro la mia famiglia.

Ma alla fine il male mi ha trovato."

Era notte e c'era una casa in fiamme.

Rose sfondò la parete volando verso l'esterno e aveva sotto braccio sia una donna che un bambino.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"...E non importava quanto mi costasse,io ero sempre pronta a difendere il mondo nei panni di Solargirl.

Ho cercato di salvarti."

Rose diede un pugno ad un essere di luce arancione,mentre Supergirl arrivava dall'alto.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"...ma ovviamente tu cercavi di salvare gli altri."

Rose fu sbalzata via da una gigantesca esplosione.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"Noi non abbiamo avuto molto modo di parlare-

Solo poche parole ci sono state tra noi.-"

Rose atterrò pesantemente sul suolo,fracassandolo,e davanti a lei c'erano Batman e Wonder Woman.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"C'era così tanto che volevo chiederti.

Ma poi te ne sei andata..."

Supergirl era a terra e il suo corpo era cristallizzato.

Ora era notte e in un parco,in mezzo ad una grande città,c'era una romba immensa formata da una gigantesca lastra rettangolare nera con sopra una "S"in un triangolo rovesciato.

Sospesa in aria c'era Rose.

Aveva i capelli rossi,ricci e lunghi,sciolti e indossava un costume nero,aderente,senza mantello e con una "S"argentata dentro un triangolo,con l'interno nero e i bordi argentati.

Gli stivali erano neri con i bordi d'argento e aveva delle placche sulla metà finale dell'avambraccio,di metallo anch'essi.

"E sepolta qui."pensò Rose "La statua verrà messa qui vicino.

Sarà l'unica cosa che dovrai cercare di non rompere quando-"

"Hmm?"disse Rose.

Nei sotterranei che erano sotto la tomba c'era una donna con un costume nero e i capelli rossi legati.

Aveva con se una pistola che lanciò un raggio laser su una parete di metallo dove era situata una "S"

Lei si voltò "Chi c'è?"

Rose si avvicinò.

"KARA!"disse lei abbracciandola "SEI VIVA!

Che è successo-"

"Miss Lang..."disse Rose e lei si accorse di chi aveva davanti "...Temo di non essere chi lei crede."

"Era buio e vedendo quella "S"ho pensato fossi lei."disse Lana.

"Sono una versione parallela di Solargirl."disse lei "Mi spiace,non volevo spaventarti.

Ho visto che qualcuno era entrato nel tunnel e-"

"Cosa ti fa credere di poterti presentare come lei?"disse Lana.

"Io non la sto imitando."disse Rose "Questo è il mio costume."

"Come conoscevi il mio nome."disse Lana.

"È una storia lunga."disse Rose "Comunque sto aspettando."

"Cosa?"disse lei che iniziò a lavorare ancora.

"Che lei torni."disse Rose.

"In che senso?"disse Lana fermandosi.

"Torni in vita."disse Rose.

"Kara non tornerà in vita."disse Lana "Hai visto cosa gli è successo-"

"Abbi fede."disse Rose.

"Non ho tempo per permettermelo."disse Lana "Kara è morta."

"Tu invece cosa ci fai qui?"disse Rose.

"Mantengo una promessa."disse Lana "Sarebbe più felice se potesse essere sepolta vicino ai suoi."

"Intendi dire a Smallville,Ms Lang?"disse Rose.

"Vorresti fermarmi?"disse lei.

"No,ma spero tu possa riconsiderare la cosa ed essere paziente."disse Rose "Se il suo corpo viene ricostruito,Rao dovrà rimandare la sua anima indietro.

Malgrado ciò che ha fatto,i Kriptoniani passano sotto il suo giudizio.

Morire è facile,ma tornare è difficile."

"E cosa ti fa pensare di poterlo fare?"disse Lana.

"Superman lo ha fatto."disse Rose.

FLASHBACK

Superman combatteva Doomsday e Metropolis.

La strada era distrutta.

Clark aveva un taglio sulla tempia,il mantello strappato,le maniche del costume a pezzi e diversi squarci si di esso.

Doomsday lanciò una macchina.

Il colpo fece esplodere tutti i vetri di un grattacielo e i due finirono all'interno.

Superman aveva ora metà delle braccia senza costume.

I due emersero dalle macerie e si fecero strada verso l'alto a forza di pugni.

Doomsday gli saltò addosso e i sue sfondarono un muro di un palazzo,mentre Superman usava i raggi laser dagli occhi sul volto del mostro.

I due erano in strada.

Superman sferrò un pugno,ma i il nemico lo sbatté a terra,fracassando il terreno.

Ormai la parte superiore del costume era quasi sparita e il mantello non c'era più.

Clark lo colpì al mento e poi lo afferrò volando verso l'alto.

I due ricaddero dall'atmosfera e si schiantarono in città.

Il suo corpo fu trovato tra le macerie da Capitan America.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma ora lui è qui."disse Rose "Reincarnato."

"Sembri così sicura di quello che dici."disse Lana.

"Perché tu non lo sei?"disse lei "In un mondo di alieni,dei,fantasmi,stregoni,mutanti e meta-umani,ancora non sei convinta?"

"Perché questa volta me lo sento."disse Lana "Lei se ne andata e non tornerà."

"Posso non essere d'accordo."disse Rose.

"Così sei qui solo nella speranza che si riprenda e sfondi il terreno volando verso il cielo-"disse Lana.

Rose strappò la "S"di metallo e poi prese il cilindro con dentro i cristalli del corpo di Kara "Si.

Voglio metterla in un luogo sicuro finché non capirò come potrà tornare."

"E dove vuoi metterla?"disse lei.

"Nella fortezza della solitudine."disse Rose che rimise la "S" di metallo al suo posto e la sigillò con i raggi laser degli occhi.

"Vengo anch'io."disse Lana.

I due erano nella fortezza della solitudine che era una costruzione fatta di giganteschi cristalli,all'estremo nord.

"Wow."disse Lana.

"Tutto bene?"disse Rose.

"Si è solo...fantastico."disse Lana.

"Ti posso assicurare che questa fortezza aliena è nulla in confronto alla potenza della magia."disse Rose.

"Mi spiace."disse l'ologramma di Jor El "Non posso aiutarvi.

Non ho una camera di rigenerazione cellulare dopo l'attacco subito."

Rose era sospesa in aria "Non va bene.

Questa proprio non ci voleva."

"Tutto bene?"disse Lana.

"Lei è morta."disse Rose "E io non posso riportarla indietro."

Lei atterrò "Puoi mantenere quella promessa.

Portala a casa."

I due erano al cimitero di Smallville e Lana aveva una pala.

"Sei sicura?"disse Rose "Posso farlo io."

"No,grazie."disse Lana "Ci devo pensare io."

"Capisco."disse Rose.

"Stai per dire qualcosa che potrebbe ferirmi,vero?"disse lei.

"Voglio solo che tu sappia che due Clark Kent,da due mondi paralleli,sono stati molto fortunati nel conoscerti."disse Rose prima di volare via.

Lei iniziò a scavare.

Rose era nella fortezza della solitudine sospesa a mezz'aria.

Allungò la mano e creò la statua di cristallo di Supergirl e dei suoi genitori umani.

"Il mondo ha perso molto."disse Rose "Ha perso te,Supergirl."


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

VERITÀ TACIUTE

Wonder Woman era in una discoteca e parava dei proiettili con i bracciali di metallo.

Dietro di lei c'era una ragazza.

Lei diede un calcio al volto di un uomo,poi una gomitata al petto di un altro,strappandogli l'arma di mano.

Lanciò il primo contro altri due.

Un ultimo mise una pistola alla tempia della ragazza e si mise dietro.

Lei prese la frusta e lo colpì al volto ferendolo,poi aiutò la ragazza ad alzarsi.

Lei tornò nel suo appartamento passando dalla finestra,poggiò la frusta su una poltrona e guardò l'elmo di Ares che era poggiato su un mobile.

Era d'oro e aveva grosse corna.

Lei lo prese e se lo mise.

FLASHBACK

Diana era piccola e davanti a lei c'era la madre che aveva una pergamena da cui uscì una luce che le mostrò un'equazione.

Da grande lei colpì la madre,durante un combattimento.

Poi trovò un soldato sulla spiaggia.

La sua memoria si spostò su una città,dove Ares aveva aizzato le persone alla violenza.

FINE FLASHBACK

Lei si tolse l'elmo,lo schiacciò con le mani e poi lo gettò a terra.

Prese la frusta e se la legò al braccio destro.

"Wonder Woman."disse lei.

La frusta si illuminò e la fece parlare "Sei la principessa Diana,figlia di Ippolita,decima regina delle amazzoni."

"Molto bene."pensò lei "Cosa sono."

"Sei molte cose."disse la voce dentro di lei "Porti pace e combatti le battaglie.

Sei ispiratrice.

Ma sei stata ingannata."

Il lazo si illuminò e lei spalancò gli occhi.

"Chi?"disse lei "Chi ha fatto questo?"

Guardando fuori vide la torre di Parigi "E perché…?

Sono una pazza.

Sto impazzendo..."

Lei diede un pugni allo specchio che si frantumò e poi lei pensò "E non ho tempo per pensare alle cose brutte che sono successe.

Al momento chi ero e chi sono diventata sono così diversi.

Il momento in cui mi sono persa.

Il momento in cui ho dimenticato chi ero."

Lei prese la frusta e pensò "Ma le visioni sono chiare."

Lei si tolse la placca che le copriva la fronte,la gettò a terra e pensò "La cacciatrice impara presto la lezione.

Segue le indicazioni per paura di perdersi."

Si tolse uno dei bracciali e lo gettò via continuando a pensare "E se ti perdi,devi fermarti.

Pensare.

Prenderti una pausa."

Lei si tose gli stivali di gomma blu pensando "E ripercorrere il cammino con attenzione."

Lei prese un nuovo costume.

Per aspetto era simile al precedente.

La placca sulla fronte era d'oro e non aveva la stella.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperti.

Aveva due bracciali d'argento che le coprivano gli avambracci e su di essi c'erano incisi dei simboli antichi.

Il seno e la pancia erano coperti da una placca rossa aderente,con i bordi superiori d'oro.

Aveva una cintura d'oro e una piccola gonna,fatta di placche blu con le i bordi d'oro.

Dalla ginocchia in giù aveva degli stivali d'oro e di metallo scuro,formati da diverse placche.

Prese un mantello scarlatto tra le mani e guardò l'elmo a terra pensando "Capire dove hai sbagliato."

Lei legò il mantello al collo,con un fermaglio d'oro,poi prese l'elmo e lo guardò "Trovare la fonte del problema."

Diana gettò l'elmo "Olimpo.

Ora."

Svanì in un fascio di luce gialla.

L'elmo si liquefò.

Lei apparve nella dimensione rossastra-viola dell'Olimpo.

Si trovava davanti ad una piscina rettangolare di pietra.

C'erano delle foglie verdi nell'acqua.

Tutt'intorno c'era molta vegetazione,con una statua di un centauro vicina agli alberi.

Dietro di lei,sulla destra c'era un rettangolo di marmo con sopra le statue di due cani.

Dietro di lei c'era anche una struttura cilindrica fatta di quattro colonne.

Si trovava in un luogo tra diverse alture rocciose e su una di esse c'era un tempio greco.

Le liane si attorcigliavano su colonne spezzate e disseminate un po' ovunque.

La luce ricordava quella del tramonto sulla Terra,tuttavia non c'era alcun sole.

"Come vedere una crepa in un'anfora o sentire una nota stonata in una canzone..."pensò Diana che fece alcuni passi lungo il bordo della vasca "E ora non posso aiutare,solo vedere la rovina intorno a me."

"ABITANTI DELL'OLIMPO!"urlò lei e dalla boscaglia uscì un minotauro e giunse un corvo.

"È così che salutate uno dei vostri?"disse lei mandando entrambe le braccia verso l'esterno "O quella bugia è stata messa troppo a nudo?"

Il centauro attaccò e lei spiccò un salto andandogli in testa e gli legò il la frusta alle corna.

Lei gli sferrò un calcio e lui cadde nella piscina.

La tatua del cane a tre teste si animò e le corse contro.

Wonder Woman,con un pugno,trapassò la testa centrale,poi afferrò al volo una freccia.

La statua del centauro si era animata.

Lei spiccò un salto e con un pugno la aprì in due.

"Cambiate la storia come volete..."disse Diana "Dovunque voi siate,non vincerete."

Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi si sollevò dal resto e in cielo apparve un turbine di vento che ricordava un buco nero.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 5

ULTIMATES

Blue Marvel era in un satellite nello spazio e indossava il suo costume con il mantello.

Era seduto su un sedile ultra moderno e intorno a lui c'erano bracci meccanici,computer,tastiere e video.

Tra le mani teneva una sfera di energia azzurra che aveva un rombo di cristallo rosa dentro.

"Allora."disse Blue Marvel "Iniziamo con un lavoro impossibile.

Questo è Neutronium.

O lo era.

Questo è giusto una rappresentazione olografica- il vero materiale esiste oltre la normale realtà.

Una sovrapposizione di materia e antimateria in completa armonia.

La mia attuale teoria è che sia stata formata come la riproduzione della creazione stessa-

Una specie di doppia nascita per il multiverso.

È...spaventosamente potente."

Il cristallo si disintegrò.

"Ho atteso anni per raccoglierlo,ma la struttura atomica rifiuta di avere coesione con lo spazio normale."disse lui "Gli atomi si mettono naturalmente in strutture di sette,formando un instabile reticolo isometrico che si isola dal livello quantico.

Le pure cose della creazione sono incompatibili con il nostro mondo.

Fino ad ora."

Nella sfera c'era un cubo vuoto con i lati neri e su ogni spigolo c'era un cubo di cristallo rosa.

"Questo è il Neutronion come è ora."disse Blue Marvel "Perfettamente adattabile allo spazio reale.

Notate la struttura del cristallo.

Il Neutronium ora ha gli atomi che si raggruppano in otto gruppi...in un cubo perfetto.

La stessa sostanza,ma con differente isometria da sette a otto."

Nell'ologramma apparve l'immagine di una sfera azzurra in uno spazio viola.

Dalla sfera partivano piccoli pezzi azzurri,cubi rosa e linee gialle,poi si formavano sfere simili a pianeti,che iniziavano a stare in uno spazio sempre più scuro.

Accanto ad esse c'erano dei cubi.

Il primo con dentro una nube da cui partiva un fulmine,la seconda con una galassia azzurra,un altro con le nebulose e le stelle,un altro con un'altra galassia e così via.

"Più stabile."disse Blue Marvel "Più potente.

Un potenziale per elementi cosmici che possono alterare l'esistenza che noi conosciamo.

Fortunatamente non ce n'è molto nello spazio normale."

"La devo fermare dottore."disse Chloe che indossava il costume ed era seduta su un altro sedile.

Davanti a lei c'era un computer rettangolare,mentre davanti alla sua testa c'erano delle braccia meccaniche con dei piccoli video.

Lei aveva la mano sinistra che si muoveva in un cerchio che era un ologramma azzurro con dei puntini rossi,mentre l'altra toccava una tastiera da cui partivano altri ologrammi.

La tastiera era collegata alla sedia.

"Siamo quasi arrivati."disse Chloe "Il che significa che troveremo tutto e anche di più.

Sei pronto?"

"Questa è super-scienza."disse Blue Marvel "È la mia vita.

Sono nato pronto."

"E quello che volevo sentirti dire."disse Chloe.

Loro erano a bordo di una grande astronave che aveva delle punte ai lati e un gigantesco propulsore dietro che lanciava un continuo raggio azzurro.

Arrivarono davanti ad una sfera viola.

Da essa uscirono degli esseri di luce blu,con le fattezze umanoidi che atterrarono sull'astronave e iniziarono a farla a pezzi.

Riuscirono ad entrare e Blue Marvel lanciò un raggio dalle mani verso uno di loro.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di energia arancione e i suoi capelli divennero una fiamma energetica dello stesso colore.

L'astronave esplose.

Le mani di Chloe erano illuminate di energia e avevano dei cerchi energetici arancioni intorno.

"Molto bene."disse Blue Marvel "Mi hai impressionato."

"Non lo eri prima?"disse Chloe.

La sfera aprì un'apertura e si sentì una voce femminile "Voi.

Non mi dissuaderete.

Non mi fermerete.

Così funziona.

Venite pure."

I due volarono dentro e trovarono Galacta "Provate a mettere fine alla vita della divoratrice di mondi."

"...no."disse Chloe "Non è il motivo per cui siamo qui.

Noi siamo gli Ultimates.

Noi risolviamo i problemi.

E oggi..."

"Sei tu il problema da risolvere."disse Blue Marvel "Allora possiamo cominciare?"

"Vi consiglio di andarvene."disse lei "E state alla larga."

Pantera Nera apparve sul posto "Non andrà così oggi."

"Io sono Galacta,piccolo re."disse lei "Sono la morte dei mondi.

Voi per me siete come formiche che ammucchiano bastoncini perché tra poco arriva la mandria degli elefanti.

Gli elefanti nemmeno le vedono le formiche.

Le schiacciano e basta."

"Conosco la tua natura trascendente."disse Pantera Nera "Ma la tua fame deriva dalla scatola madre dovei sei stata prigioniera.

Se la usassi la tua fame si esaurirebbe in poco tempo.

Ti abbiamo studiata."

"Oh,ma che audacia."disse lei "Sei una mosca che sta andando contro una stella,pensando di essere sue eguale.

Un verme che ha alzato la testa e ha visto che esiste il sole.

La particolarità della mia nascita non ti riguarda.

Vola via."

"Non credo."disse T'Challa "La scatola- il tuo uovo è ancora intatto.

Prendi la sua energia e placa la tua fame per molto tempo."

Galacta allungò la mano destra,carica di energia azzurra "Ora basta,mortale.

Sono oltre la comprensione di chiunque...ora e per tutta l'eternità.

Io continuerò ad essere ciò che sono.

Io continuerò ad essere Galacta.

E devo distruggere,come comanda il creatore.

Io sono una forza equilibrante.

È necessario."

"Bene."disse Pantera Nera "Non sono d'accordo.

Guarda dietro di te."

Galacta vide un cubo di pietra con una grossa apertura.

C'erano accanto Ms America Chavez e una versione femminile di Dottor Light con lo stesso costume bianco e nero e il mantello.

Chavez aveva una giacca grigia con delle linee orizzontali rosse sulle spalle.

Indossava una maglietta azzurra con una stella bianca sul petto e dei pantaloncini neri.

Gli stivali erano neri.

"Ehi..."disse Chavez "...regalo speciale."

"Abbiamo trovato questa cosa che veniva usata per opprimere miliardi di innocenti.

Devi prestare più attenzione alla tua roba."

"La scatola..."disse Galacta "Un relitto del passato.

Non me ne faccio nulla-"

Alle spalle di Galacta apparve una grande stella azzurra e si senti la voce di Chloe "Invece si."

"Eh-?"disse Galacta.

"La sofferenze è inevitabile,Galacta,ma mi rifiuto di credere sia necessaria."

Dalla stella uscirono Chloe e Blue Marvel.

Solargirl aveva le mani piene di fuoco energetico arancione,mentre Blue Marvel aveva dei cerchi azzurri intorno alle mani "ORA!"

Chloe e Blue Marvel lanciarono i raggi sulla testa del nemico,mentre il Dr Light trasformò la parte bassa del corpo il energia bianca e gialla e lanciò un raggio giallo e bianco da entrambe le mani.

Intorno alle mani c'erano filamenti circolari di energia dello stesso colore.

"COSA?!"urlò Galacta "OSATE..."

La scatola le apparve dietro e la risucchiò.

"T'CHALLA,ORA!"urlò Chloe.

Ti sento disse lui che pronunciò una formula antica.

La scatola si illuminò di energia.

Loro volarono fuori e la struttura esplose.

Galacta emerse senza un graffio "Meglio."

Poco dopo Chloe,Pantera Nera,Dr Light e Chavez erano in un altra astronave simile ad un aereo ,in una stazione orbitante intorno alla Terra.

Gli occhi e le mani di Chavez si illuminarono di azzurro e apparve una stella davanti a loro.

Loro ci entrarono dentro e si ritrovarono nello spazio,poi ne apparve un'altra e si trovarono nel Superflusso.

Una dimensione fatta di infinito rosso e vortici di vapori che erano di un rosso più chiaro.

"Dove siamo?"disse Dr Light.

"Nel Superflusso."disse Solargirl "Lo spazio tra gli universi."

Si apri un altro passaggio e si trovarono in un infinito marrone chiaro.

Intorni a loro c'erano creature magre,allungate e spezzettate.

"Questa è la Zona Neutra."disse Chloe "Il confine delle cose.

La dimensione confinante.

L'Exo-Spazio.

Casa di divinità antiche.

Oltre questo,tutto è ignoto."

Accanto a loro c'era un drago serpente viola,molto magro.

Aveva quattro occhi azzurri e la testa finiva con due corna che andavano sui lati.

Aveva due zampe secche davanti con degli artigli.

Aveva quattro ali che sembravano pinne di pesce e il resto del corpo era serpentiforme.

L'essere lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla bocca e l'astronave rispose con un raggio laser mandandolo via.

"Potreste spiegarmi meglio cosa sarebbe?"disse Chavez.

"È uno spazio oltre il superflusso,sottile che persiste sovrapposto all'Universo."disse Blue Marvel"Teoricamente,se andassimo oltre questo...non troveremmo nulla tranne l'assoluto fuori-"

"Adam."disse Chloe "C'è qualcosa..."

Videro una luce gialla.

"No,non può essere."disse Adam "È morto.

L'ho ucciso."

"Ucciso chi?"disse Chloe "Che succede?"

"Guarda quel tipo!"disse Blue Marvel "Non lo riconosci?

Ha ucciso mia moglie-

È l'Anti-Man"

La luce assumeva un aspetto umanoide "Salve?

C'è qualcuno?"

L'uomo aveva un elmo che copriva la testa e la parte alta del viso e il mento.

Solo la bocca era scoperta.

Dalle orecchie partivano delle larghe e sottili corna di metallo che andavano verso l'alto e terminavano senza una punta.

Al collo era legato un lungo mantello rosso che era abbastanza largo e aveva i bordi strappati.

La pelle era giallo oro e molto lucente.

Il costume sul petto era giallo ed emanava luce.

Copriva anche la pancia e le braccia.

Sugli avambracci c'erano dei bracciali d'oro.

Le mani erano scoperte,ma la pelle era lucente.

I pantaloni erano marroni e gli stivali gialli.

Sul petto aveva un triangolo rosso.

Sulle spalle c'erano delle placche.

"Per favore aiuto."disse Anti-Man.

Chloe,Blue Marvel e Dr Light uscirono.

Choe aveva le mani con il fuoco,Blue Marvel aveva dei cerchi blu intorno alle mani.

Dr Light era illuminata.

"Sei...tu?"disse Anti-Man.

"Avrei dovuto saperlo."disse Blue Marvel "Dove altro potevi essere?"

"Oh,Dio,Adam,pensavo…"disse lui "Avevo perso il controllo..."

"Conner-"disse Blu Marvel che lo colpì al viso "-ZITTO."

Il colpo gli fece saltare l'elmo,poi lui lo afferrò alla gola "Non possiamo farlo fuggire-"

"Ora ricordo..."disse Anti-Man "Nulla aveva senso e ho..."

"HAI AMMAZZATO MIA MOGLIE!"urlò Blue Marvel "Ho provato a perdonarti.

Ma non posso."

Blue Marvel creò una circonferenze di energia intorno alla mano,ma si accorse di una luce azzurra dietro di lui.

Ci fu un lampo azzurro e improvvisamente tutti svennero tutti ,anche nell'astronave.

Il responsabile era il .

Era un uomo la cui pelle energetica emanante luce azzurra,con un aura azzurra intorno al corpo,che lanciava raggi irregolari da ogni parte.

La luce tuttavia non era molto forte.

L'aura svanì.

Aveva la testa calva e non aveva capelli.

Era privo di organi riproduttivi e aveva i muscoli scolpiti.

Restò in silenzio,materializzò una foto dove si vedeva una donna e la guardò pensando con una voce totalmente priva di emozioni"Tutto quello che vediamo delle stelle sono vecchie fotografie.

È luglio 1959.

E sono innamorato.

Si chiama Jane.

È un fisico,come me.

Io ho 30 anni.

Ci ha presentati un mio buon amico dell'università,Wally Weaver.

È il 12 febbraio 1981.

Wally muore di cancro e dissero che ne ero stato io la causa.

Tra un mese,l'incidente mi aspetta.

Vado verso il centro di ricerca sui campi intrinseci.

Trovo l'orologio che avevo lasciato nella stanza.

Guardo attraverso il vetro.

Wally e pallido.

Sono terrorizzato.

È il 12 maggio del 59 quando Wally mi presenta Jane.

Lei mi offre una birra,la prima azione gentile che una donna fa per me.

Nella stanza dell'incidente,provo paura,per l'ultima volta.

Si celebra un funerale simbolico.

Non ce nulla da seppellire.

Jane incornicia la foto che ci avevano scattato.

È la sola fotografia che qualcuno abbia di me.

Un sistema circolatorio azzurro viene visto vicino al recinto perimetrale.

Pochi giorni dopo,uno scheletro,parzialmente ricoperto di muscoli azzurri appare in corridoio e urla per un istante prima di svanire.

Poi nella mensa la figura azzurra appare dal nulla e fa volare oggetti spegnendo le luci.

Il mondo lo venne a sapere.

Mi chiamano .

Spiegano che il nome è stato scelto per la serie di reazioni che avrebbe suscitato nei nemici dell'America.

Mi stavano plasmando in qualcosa di pittoresco.

Qualcosa di letale.

Nel gennaio del 1971,il presidente Nickson mi chiede di intervenire in Vietnam.

Qualcosa che i suoi predecessori non avevano mai chiesto.

Una settimana dopo, il conflitto finisce.

Molti dei Vietcong vogliono arrendersi personalmente a me.

Uno scrittore definisce il mio arrivo come l'alba del supereroe.

Non sono sicuro di capire cosa significhi.

Il mio amico disse :"All'epoca mi citarono erroneamente.

Non ho mai detto il superuomo esiste ed è americano.

Ho detto,Dio esiste...ed è americano.

Se questa frase vi ispira un'intensa sensazione di religioso terrore incontenibile,non vi allarmate.

Indica soltanto che siete ancora sani di mente."

È il natale del 1963.

Jan mi dice che ha paura ed è preoccupata.

Dice che sono come un dio ora.

Le rispondo che non credo che ci sia un Dio.

E se c'è,io non sono come lui.

Le dico che la voglio ancora.

E che la vorrò sempre.

Mentre le mento è il 4 settembre 1970.

Sono in una stanza piena di gente mascherata.

Una ragazza molto giovane mi guarda e sorride.

È bella.

Dopo ogni lungo bacio lei me ne da uno più piccolo e più gentile.

Come una firma.

Jan mi accusa di inseguire le ragazzine.

Scoppia in un pianto rabbioso,chiedendomi se è perché lei sta invecchiando.

È vero.

Invecchia palesemente giorno dopo giorno.

Mentre io resto sempre uguale.

Preferisco il silenzio ora.

Sono stanco di questo mondo.

Di questa gente.

Di essere invischiato nel groviglio delle loro vite.

Così ho finto di essere battuto e ho cancellato il mio ricordo dalla mente di ogni persona."

Lui apparve su Marte,di notte,provocando un flash blu e un onda di energia dello stesso colore,ma senza quasi nessun suono.

Lasciò cadere la foto a terra,poi incrociò le gambe restando sospeso in aria.

Dal terreno materializzò una gigantesca struttura circolare fatta di cristallo.

La struttura era a cerchio e d aveva delle enormi punte.

C'erano dei cristalli che ci volteggiavano intorno.

"Dicono di aver lavorato tanto per costruire il paradiso..."pensò il "Per poi scoprire che è popolato di orrori.

Forse il mondo non viene creato.

Forse niente viene creato.

Un orologio senza orologiaio.

È troppo tardi.

È sempre stato...e sarà sempre...troppo tardi."  
Galacta era nello spazio.

"Galacta."disse una voce "Mi ascolti."

"Ascolto."disse Galacta.

"I mortali che ti hanno saziata-"disse la voce "Sono usciti dall'Omniverso.

Se sopravvivono si troveranno in un luogo oltre la mia influenza.

Vedranno ciò che nessuno ha visto—nemmeno tu.

Vedranno la...verità.

Vorrei evitarlo.

Capisci?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Trovali."disse la voce.

A parlare era l'essere umanoide coperto di stelle,con il volto blu,che aveva portato via Ulysses "Fai del tuo meglio."

Thanos galleggiava in un infinito nero ed era nella sua forma viola.

Era alto due metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

Il collo e le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.

La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.

La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.

La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.

Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.

Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.

Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.

Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.

Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

La stella apparve nel vuoto e l'astronave ci entrò.

Il mezzo andò in frantumi e loro si trovarono a galleggiare ne vuoto.

La mano di Galacta li soccorse e formò uno scudo di energia "Ci incontriamo ancora.

Siamo fuori.

Nel grande niente.

La personificazione assoluta del Signore.

Ditemi perché siete qui?"

"Il tempo..."disse Pantera Nera "Il tempo è danneggiato,Galacta.

Le anomalie peggiorano.

Dobbiamo sistemare il danno."

"Abbiamo degli strumenti..."disse Blue Marvel.

"Basta."disse Galacta "Ti stai spingendo oltre i limiti.

E mi venite a dire che siete venuti per...dei numeri.

No.

Voi siete venuti per il fuoco.

Io lo so bene.

Quel fuoco che si trova in voi.

State danneggiando la realtà.

Guarda con i miei occhi,Chloe."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono.

"Oltre spazio e tempo."disse Galacta "Vedere passato e presente.

Il tempo non è lineare.

Ci sono molti futuri possibili.

Il tempo è indecifrabile.

Ma alcuni eventi...sono sempre presenti.

Quelli gravi."

"Mi stai dicendo...che passato e futuro cambiano?"disse .

"Sempre."disse Galacta "Gli eventi futuri derivano da infinite possibilità.

Possono essere cambiati.

Cambiarli forma nuove storie.

Non c'è niente da fermare o da guardare.

Il passato cambia con o senza di voi.

Dovresti saperlo bene,Adam."

"Come?"disse Blue Marvel.

"Adam..."disse Anti-Man "...sta nascondendo qualcosa.

La gabbia!

Cos'è la gabbia?!"

"Conner-"disse Blue Marvel.

"CHIEDIGLI DELLA GABBIA!"disse lui "LA GABBIA INTORNO A TUTTO!"

"Non abbiamo tempo..."disse Blue Marvel,ma l'altro lanciò un raggio dalla mano.

"NON LA VEDETE?"urlo Anti-Man "DIGLI LA VERITÀ-"

"Fermo!"disse Choe "Ci sta tenendo in vita-"

"Basta."disse lei e tutti si addormentarono "Purtroppo uno se ne è accorto.

Ma non verrà creduto...e gli altri hanno visto solo ciò che ho voluto mostrare.

Una versione semplificata di tempo e spazio.

Sarebbe stato troppo…"

"E tu sei diversa,Galacta?"disse la voce "Se ti mostrassi la verità..."

Galacta si trovò in un immenso spazio bianco dove c'era l'uomo con le stelle addosso ed era in ginocchio.

Aveva un collare di metallo,con delle catene che andavano in ogni direzione.

Le mani erano legate da un altro collare e lo stesso i piedi.

Le catene partivano da ogni collare di metallo.

"...puoi reggere la verità?"disse lui.

"..."disse Galacta "No."

"Sei fuori di me,-"disse l'essere "Fuori dalla mia influenza.

Ci sono verità che non posso più celare.

Ma alcune conoscenze non possono essere date a loro,senza distruggere le loro menti.

Devi sostenere il peso."

"Chi..."disse Galacta"Chi ha fatto questo.

Chi ha incatenato il Cosmo?"

"Se è questa la tua domanda,Galacta...allora sarà il tuo compito."disse l'essere "Ritorna a me.

E scoprilo."

Galacta tornò nel nero ed aprì uno squarcio che condusse nella dimensione marrone.

Thanos lo guardava e pensava "Non posso fare altro che osservare.

Guardare la dea che apre una crepa nel non-spazio per tornare da dove è venuta.

Una porta per tornare nell'eternità.

Tornare a casa.

Vorrei stare qui nell'assenza senza senso.

Stare con il mio nuovo amore- un amore più forte della morte.

L'amore del niente.

Ma non posso."

Thanos si avvicinò alla spaccatura e sorrise passando dall'altra parte.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 6

WONDER WOMAN

Regione del Okarango,Bwunda.

C'erano esseri simili a lupi mannari,ma con il volto da iena in una foresta di liane.

"Dillo di nuovo."disse una voce.

"Ho detto,che mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse l'altra voce.

"Hah!"disse l'altra voce "Ma quanto sei brillante!

Andiamo principessina,dillo si nuovo."disse la prima voce.

"Ann...quello non è il mio nome."disse l'altra voce."

"Dillo ancora."disse la prima.

"Ho detto che mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse la prima voce che apparteneva a Diana,che era caduta in una pozza,alla fine di una cascata,mentre la dea leopardo era sulla cima della cascata,che era di qualche metro.

La dea saltò nella pozza "Non mi hai aiutata,anzi mi hai combattuta."

"Ti sbagli."disse Wonder Woman "Ho impedito che facessi male alle persone Cheetah."

Gli uomini animaleschi arrivarono con una torcia essendo ormai il tramonto.

"Non sono seguaci."disse lei che si allontanò seguita da Diana "Seguono Urzkartaga."

Diana le mise una mano sulla spalla "Ho perduto la strada per Themyscira."

"La principessina,non può tornare a casa."disse Cheetah "E vuoi che ti aiuti."

"Si."disse Diana.

"No."disse la dea "VUOI USARMI ANCORA?"

La dea le saltò addosso e le due caddero a terra.

Diana si tolse la sua mano di dosso.

"Eri mia amica."disse la dea.

"E anche adesso lo sono."disse Diana accarezzandole il viso "Non è cambiano nulla."

La dea si girò e si mise accucciata di spalle "Ti odio."

"L'amore può esistere con l'odio."disse lei "Uno dei due preda l'altro..."

La dea guardò verso destra e fuggì a quattro zampe "Dobbiamo muoverci."

Gli uomini iena erano arrivati.

Le due correvano nel bosco.

"Più veloce,mortale."disse la dea leopardo.

"No."disse Diana fermandosi "Non abbiamo tempo.

Andiamo al tempio.

Stanno cercando lui e spargeranno il tuo sangue se ti trovano."

Gli uomini bestia arrivarono e videro la dea.

Wonder Woman ne colpì uno ,poi ne afferrò un secondo alla gola,mentre la dea ne uccideva decine.

Diana li vide ritirasi e andò dall'altra che stava a terra e divorava uno di loro.

"Ferma!"disse Diana che la afferrò alle spalle.

"Non posso!"disse lei "Non mi controllo!"

Lei due caddero a terra,Diana fini sotto,ma continuò a tenerla,mentre si dimenava "Si che puoi.

Sei più forte della rabbia."

"Io sono la dea animale,la dea bestia!"disse lei.

"Non sei una bestia..."disse Diana "Sei una donna…sei mia amica."

"Affamata tutto il tempo per colpa della maledizione."disse Cheetah "Mi ha punita.

Perché non l'ho ascoltato."

"No..."disse Diana "Non puniscono mai per quello.

Puniscono perché possono."

Cheetah lacrimava.

"Mi voleva così."disse lei.

"Troverà un'altra per sostituirti."disse Diana.

"Vuoi il mio aiuto?"disse la dea "Devi fare una cosa per me.

Aiutami a distruggerlo.

Liberami dalla maledizione.

Promettimelo."

Le due erano in piedi.

"Hai la mia parola."disse lei.

Nella foresta c'era una struttura orrenda,simile per certi versi ad un castello,fatta di radici e piante,dall'aspetto scheletrico,situata su un dosso a cui si accedeva mediante una stradina.

Dentro c'erano delle persone chiuse dietro sbarre di rami e davanti a loro c'era un uomo con dietro un mostruoso uomo pianta,con il volto da scheletro,il cervello esposto,muscolatura imponente e alto quattro metri.

L'uomo indossava abiti civili e aveva capelli neri,baffi e barba.

"Sapete dove siete?"disse l'uomo "Certo che lo sapete.

La vera domanda è:come siete arrivati?

Non lo sapete perché non lo capite.

Non potete capirlo.

Ma Cadulo lo sa e lo spiega a voi.

Voi siete qui perché il dio Urzkartaga lo vuole.

Siete qui per servirlo."

"Attualmente..."disse Capitan America che era trai i prigionieri e senza la maschera o lo scudo,ma con il costume "...ti diamo una possibilità di arrenderti.

Cosa rispondi?"

Steve fu portato in una stanza dove c'era l'uomo, e l'essere orrendo apparve dietro di lui.

Il mostro aveva due corna al posto delle orecchie protese in avanti.

L'uomo guardò la foto di Diana.

"Attento con quella."disse Steve che aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena,il costume a brandelli nella parte superiore e dei segni di tagli su petto,spalle e schiena.

"Americani."disse l'uomo toccando un altare orrendo e fatto di radici,con accanto un bastone con una fiamma verde in cima "Ma chi lo farà?

La CIA?

No,no...l'Argus?"

"No,una terza persona."disse Steve.

"Sei solo un uomo."disse lui "Un misero mortale.

Una formica contro un gigante."

"C'è un temine tecnico."disse Steve "Narcisista megalomane."

"Interessante."disse lui guardando la foto "Chi è lei per te?"

"Wonder Woman."disse Steve che si prese un pugno al viso e sanguinò dalla bocca.

"Inadeguato."disse l'uomo "Dovrai riconsiderare la risposta."

"È complicato."disse Steve.

"Le vie degli dei a volte lo sono."disse lui "Interessante.

Io credo che le loro mani siano su di te.

Gli altri li sacrifichiamo dopo."

Gli uomini bestia iniziarono a dividere gli uomini.

"Aspetta."disse Steve.

"Urzkartaga vuole sangue e anime."disse l'uomo "Inghiottirà le anime appena uscite dal corpo e potrà camminare libero…

Se le mani degli dei sono su di te,dovrai essere il primo."

Wonder Woman e l'altra camminavano nel bosco.

"La tua fame va peggio."disse Diana.

"Come una lussuria che non può mai essere appagata."disse Cheetah "Uno dei suoi giochi.

Sai cosa significa avere un dio alle calcagna?

Controlla quello che provi,quello che pensi.

Cosa intendevi quando hai detto che non puoi tornare a casa?"

"Quando ha lasciato l'isola,credevo che non sarei più tornata."disse Diana "Quando si abbandona l'isola non si perde l'immortalità,ma si perde la casa e le persone a cui tieni.

Semplicemente non ci posso tornare.

A meno che gli dei non me lo permettano."

"Ma sei tornata molte volte."disse Cheetah.

"E ora non posso,e non so il perché."disse Diana "Gli dei si sono dimenticati di me?

E perché?

Io non so cosa è successo.

E alcune cose sembrano...sbagliate nella mia memoria.

Sono stata ingannata.

Non so da chi.

Non so come,ma qui ci sono cose che non mi tornano più.

E ho paura di cosa possa voler dire."

"Il tuo paradiso è stato fatto dagli dei dell'Olimpo."disse Cheetah "Quindi hanno pianificato la tua strada,come lui fa con me che dovrei essere sua pari."

"Forse."disse Diana "Tuttavia… quelli non ci seguono più?"

"Non ne hanno più bisogno."disse Cheetah che salì su un albero scheletrico da cui si vedeva la fortezza.

Delle radici,provenienti dal soffitto,avevano bloccato Steve,legandogli le braccia.

L'uomo aveva in mano una radice e la stava tagliando "Hai sentito di Urzkartga,vero?"

"Sarà il solito essere sovradimensionale che gioca con le anime degli uomini."disse Steve.

"È una presenza maschile,potente e che non invecchia mai."disse lui "E cosa potremo desiderare di più?"

"Fare a meno di conoscerlo."disse Steve.

Dalla pianta uscì del liquido bluastro "Noi desideriamo potere,vita dopo la morte o,in alcuni casi,vita eterna qui.

Uccidiamo,conquistiamo.

Prendiamo."

FLASHBACK

Il mostro era più grande emassiccio,il suo cranio era chiuso e dalle orbite e dalla bocca usciva luce verde.

Sulla schiena aveva degli alberi scheletrici.

Era accucciato a terra e davanti a lui c'erano delle sacerdotesse e anche la dea Cheetah.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"Le donne capiscono questo.

È il motivo per cui Urzkartaga,per ere,è stato atteso dalle donne che bramavano potenza.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Perché hai tenuto la foto di Wonder Woman?"disse lui.

"Ti ho detto che è complicato."disse Steve.

"L'hai tenuta perché la vuoi e non può essere tua."disse l'uomo "Ma lei può esserlo."

"Mi sa che avete delle idee tossiche di tipo maschilista."disse Steve.

"E tu non sei l'uomo che credevo."disse l'uomo "Ma il dio tornerà ancora."

Gli uomini bestia lo picchiarono.

"Eoni fa,Urzkartaga fu intrappolato nella foresta."disse l'uomo "Hanno imprigionato la sua anima e bloccato il suo potere.

Il liquido della pianta era stato messo dentro una ciotola e l'uomo vi immerse la mano disegnando,sul petto di Steve ,dei simboli "Ora il tempo è venuto affinché il dio cammini sulla terra libero e faccia risorgere la sua armata per conquistare il mondo.

Io diventerò il suo avatar e porterò la sua gloria.

Tu sarai il mezzo della mia trasformazione."

Cheetah uccise due uomini bestia e Diana aprì la gabbia.

Le radici legarono Capitan America all'altare.

Alcune donne erano disposte ai lati dell'altare e il dio era dietro.

L'uomo era davanti e aveva in mano il pugnale "Il tempo è giunto!

Ora,Urzkartaga risorgerà!

Grande dio della giungla,liberato da questo maleficio dal mio sangue..."

L'uomo si fece un taglio sul petto e gli occhi del dio si illuminarono di energia gialla e 'essere mosse un braccio.

"Liberati dal tuo sonno e cammina ancora..."disse l'uomo e il dio allungò la mano verso di lui e infilzò l'indice nel suo petto,fondendolo con la sua carne.

"Hey?"disse Steve "Niente di strano?"

Wonder Woman trapassò il petto del mostro che urlò,facendo uscire dei raggi gialli dagli occhi e del liquido blu dal petto.

Il dito si staccò dal petto dell'uomo che urlò.

Wonder Woman restò sospesa in aria "Steve."

"Ciao."disse Steve.

"Scusa,sono in ritardo."disse lei.

"Non fa niente."disse Steve,mentre lei strappava le radici.

Cheetah fece a pezzi le guardie mostruose e poi afferrò l'uomo e lo gettò a terra,saltandogli sopra.

"Ferma."disse Diana "Se lo uccidi non ti aiuterò."

"Debole,come sempre."disse la dea.

Diana si prese un pugno dal dio pianta che allungò la mano verso Steve.

"Diana!"disse Steve.

L'essere si fermò e guardò Wonder Woman che era davanti a lui.

"Tu sei,Wonder Woman."disse l'essere.

"Si."disse Diana "So cos'hai fatto a Cheetah."

Lei spiccò un salto e con in pugno gli danneggiò il lato sinistro del volto,poi lui la schiacciò a terra con la mano "Mia moglie mi ha detto di te.

Tutti questi anni in cui hai combattuto.

Ma io sono un dio."

"C'è un po' di divino in tutti noi..."disse Diana "Anche in un essere come te."

Lei gli afferrò il braccio e lo piegò in alto,spezzandolo,poi lui la afferrò con l'altra mano"Moglie,ricorda i tuoi voti...aiuta tuo marito e tornerò con te.

Ti farò tornare al mio fianco e sarai onorata,mia bellissima Cheetah."

"Sta mentendo!"disse lei "Ti ha giocata una volta.

Non è lui il protettore.

Sei tu.

Guarda le ragazze-

Ha paura di loro!"

"Io non temo nulla!"disse lui che la schiacciò al suolo "Io avrò la mia libertà."

"Le donne,tutte quelle donne sono stare corrotte."disse Diana che lanciò la sua frusta"Lui mente!

Non siete state le sue adoratrici,ma le sue custodi!"

"Silenzio!"disse lui che la sollevò "Nessuna donna mi governa."

"Accecalo!"disse Diana,mentre l'essere materializzò una punta al posto della mano persa "Io..."

"Non farai niente."disse Diana.

La conda era stata prese tra le mani delle ragazze e si illuminava.

L'essere si consumò e di lui rimase un piccolo fiore.

"Cheetah?"disse Diana una volta atterrata.


End file.
